universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Sin
This is the Army of Sin from Diablo. Summery Azmodan has long since been the master Strategist of the Lords of Hell, who has lead their armies against the hosts of Heaven. He even lead the rebellion against the Three Prime Evils and their exile. Azmodan even leads his forces across the mortal plane to slaughter all that stands in their way to achieve his goals. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Azmodan, Lord of Sin Champions *Sin Lieutenants **Cydaea, Maiden of Lust **Ghom, Lord of Gluttony **Vidian, Lord of Envy *Bholem, Aspect of Sloth *Snitchley, Aspect of Greed Military Foot Soldiers *Blazing Ghouls *Blood Clan Khazra *Colossal Golgors *Demon Troopers *Demonic Tremors *Fallen **Fallen Grunt **Fallen Hounds **Fallen Overseers **Fallen Shamans *Heralds of Pestilence *Phasebeasts *Soul Rippers *Quill Fiends *Tormented Stingers *Undead **Fallen Soldier (resurrected human soldiers) **Reviled Support Attackers *Demonic Hellflyers *Demonic Hell Bearers *Succubi *Siegebreaker Assault Beasts Siege Engines *Demonic Ballistae *Hell Bringers *Trebuchets |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Clubs * Axes * Spears * Maces Ranged weapons *Staffs *Fire Balls Explosives *Mines Territories Realm of Sin * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Realm like all other realms in Hell are created the moment that Tathemat was struck down and it's body became hell itself) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Demons * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12 Dark: Despite being a major power in the verse, the foundations in Hell are dark and medieval like which fits how the medieval world views hell. The forces of hell have had strong armies that fought angelic beings and even destroyed fortified cities. Power Source Divinity: Corruption Manipulation (Being the Lord of Sin, he is well known to corrupt others with vices that would turn over to his side) Poison Manipulation (Ghom Lord of Gluttony is capable of spewing corrosive slime and gas to hinder his enemies. Conquest Stats Unknown Tier: Though it is unknown how large the Realm of Sin, It is one of the Seven places that make up the totality of Hell. Power Stats DC: Mountain: Azmodan is comparable but below other Great Evils being a Lesser Evil, comparable to the the Druids who can rend apart the earth's crust. Unknown: Azmodan's Sin Lieutenants strength. Large Building+: The Demonic siege weapons that have demonic influence is able to burn straight through fortifications easily. Small Building: Large Demonic minions with size and strength on their siege. Room-Wall: Demon Troopers capable of fighting Angels should be above human warriors. Street-Human: Fallen One Imps and other smaller Demons with their small size and rather weak and cowardly appearance makes them comparable to humans. Speed: Unknown: Azmodan's speed comparable to his fellow Lesser Evils. Unknown: Azmodan's Sin Lieutenants with their speed. Subsonic: Demonic Flyers flight speed. Superhuman: Fast Moving Demons such as Fallen Hounds. Peak Human: Demons infantry running speed. Normal Human: Larger Demons movements speed. Dura: Mountain: Azmodan being comparable to the other Great Evils such as Baal who battled with Tyreal that destroyed Mount Arreat. Unknown: Azmodan's Sin Lieutenants defense. Large Building: Demonic Siege Weapons with their defensive capabilities. Small Building Larger Demons with their size and natural durability. Room-Wall: Demon Infantry comparable to Angels and above Humans. Street-Human: Fallen One Imps and other smaller Demons with less durability than others. Skills Stats The Army of Sin is composed mostly of Demons, his Demons are surprisingly large and are physically stronger than most above average human soldiers. Because of their mere existence as Demons, their presence is enough to cause terror and insanity to the weak minded. They mostly com in force which is enough to overwhelm enemy defenses. many units have their own unique skills and abilities to them, such as Succubi using mind control to learn their victims to attack their enemies, and chemical weapons such as Heralds of Pestilence. Strengths/Pros *Quite adaptive - Azmodan was known to evolve new demons to respond to non-trivial threats. *Very clear distribution of targets - instead of just "send everything", they put each type of forces on a clear target and mission. *Interestingly, discipline - Tathamet knows what it costs Azmodan to keep his minions doing exactly what he wants them to, not to mention having time to maintain working infrastructure. Weaknesses/Flaws *Slow to react - adaptation takes time, so unexpected attack leaves them vulnerable, and Azmodan, while very good at preparing things, is not very good at predicting them. *Reliance on brute force - infiltration, sabotage, etc. is not for them, and Belial is shunned as a coward. *The advance is very slow, mostly due to demons making many stops to revel in their respective vices. *Azmodan himself, being composed of Pride in flesh, is often oblivious to the real state of things, sticking to the original plan even as it fails. *All this infrastructure is very hard to keep fit and tight: disrupt it, and the army is severely weakened for quite a long time until fixes are made. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Arreat.png| The Crater of Mount Arreat, the hellish mountain where Azmodans armies poured forth to the mortal plan. Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan, Lord of Sin, the greatest strategist in Hell. Sin_Lieutenants.jpg|Azmodan's Sin Lieutenants, each representing one of the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. Trebuchet.jpg|Demon Trebuchets that launch the evil projectiles to destroy their enemies' strangholds. Category:Diablo Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Divinity